


Teasing A Doll

by myukisbyxer



Category: Jrock, v[NEU]
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The bus pulled over to the sideway and drew the people standing at the station to it as if it had been a magnet. Rei stood passively by and watched it swallow up just about as many people as it let out. This bus was perfect.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing A Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for time-limit, thanks honey for your inspiration~~

The bus pulled over to the sideway and drew the people standing at the station to it as if it had been a magnet. Rei stood passively by and watched it swallow up just about as many people as it let out. This bus was perfect. He put out his cigarette and headed onto the bus. The bus driver nodded at him as he swept his card across the sensor. The lamp that approved his payment lit up green and he continued down the aisle. This had to look like he was doing this every single day and so far it was running smoothly. He found the perfect seat at the third row from the back and sat down in the seat closest to the aisle as he put his bag onto the other. The bus took off again. Rei picked up his phone from within the bag and pulled up his earphones, making it look like he was only going to listen to music. He sent a text to alert a certain blonde that he had boarded the bus and leant back.

Now he had to sit back and wait for the next step to take place. And if the bus wasn’t delayed it would take place within ten minutes. Rei’s eyes constantly checked the watch at the front of the bus, constantly forcing him to recount the minutes and seconds until the time the bus would stop next. And the vehicle pulled over again, making him count, recount and estimate the time it would take for the other people to enter the bus. It seemed to take a lot longer than it actually did and within a minute and a half they were pulling back onto the street again. Rei sighed heavily and begun fidgeting around, but then the sudden though of the blonde hit him. He hadn’t seen him since he left their apartment this morning and his thoughts were suddenly consumed in what kind of outfit the taller would pull off today.

The bus pulled over to the sideway again. This time his eyes were drawn to a doll-like woman entering the vehicle. All the attention was set on her. Or at least that’s what it felt like. Rei’s heart was pounding hard against his chest as he realized he had the most beautiful partner in the world right now. And they were both set on doing something scandalous. The woman’s eyes suddenly looked right at him and a sudden calm spread throughout his body. To see Hixro confidently walk down the aisle while wearing what he did definitely set a lot of emotions in action. He had to hide a smirk as his woman-like partner stood next to him. The tall blonde grabbed the leather strap above his head to make it look like he wasn’t standing there on purpose.

Rei loved every second he could casually ignore the blonde as if they didn’t know each other. To stand this close and not touching each other was a part of the game. They had to at least hit the street again before taking the next step. And not too soon the last man took one of the standing places at the front and they pulled onto the street again. The bus swayed a bit as they turned and suddenly Rei could feel something soft, but firm press against his arm. And so the game had begun. He picked up his phone again and opened up an app that would make this game a lot harder for the blonde and a lot more fun for him.

A low vibrating sound was suddenly heard and a low, high-pitched sound came from the blonde’s lips. Rei savored the sweetness of this moment without a twitch in his face. He was confident that even if anybody had heard that whine or even noticed the low buzzing from the vibrator tucked inside the blonde they would think nothing of it. And he had to challenge that. He carefully let his hand stroke against the taller one’s inner thigh just above the knee and begun feeling him up underneath the skirt.

Hixro took his hand down from the leather strap to his move his bag to the other shoulder, just covering enough so that it would be harder to spot what they were doing from the rows behind them. He fastened his hand again. The bus turned and he moved with it, now standing even closer to the raven-head. Rei ignored him completely and he loved it. To see that stone-cold expression, with that typical wrinkle between his eyebrows while knowing his fingers were doing something else was a complete turn-on. They had to do this again if this turned out well.

The bus pulled to the sideway again. And Rei’s fingers disappeared deeper underneath the skirt, suddenly grasping the same soft, but firm thing that had brushed against his arm earlier. The shivers that went through the blonde’s body could be felt in the tiniest of movements underneath his skin. But, there was nothing on his face that could reveal that pleasure. Rei’s hand cupped the blonde’s balls. He let his middle finger slide down into the crack as two fingers rested on each side of the taller one’s sack, once again denying him the pleasure of being properly touched.

He slowly let his fingers massage the area until the blonde squeezed his hand with his thighs, signaling that he needed to be touched elsewhere. The bus pulled to the street again. Rei obeyed the taller for once and took a grip around the base of the length underneath the several layers of fabric. It was becoming harder to not show what they were doing. But, Hixro discreetly spread his legs and arched his back as much as he dared and the raven-head could work underneath the skirt without it being obvious to the rest of the people there.

Rei could feel the tiny muscle contractions running through the blonde’s body again and he was fascinated that the taller didn’t break his character no matter what he did. And he wanted to see how far he could push it. His fingers wrapped fully around the length and he pumped it. Hixro’s already arching back temporarily dipped down even more ‘causing him to suddenly grip the seat in front of Rei. Luckily the bus did a turn at the same time and that awkward movement was probably interpreted as normal. The fingers continued to run up and down the hardened length, occasionally rubbing up against the head to feel more of those shivers run up the taller one’s body.

Rei knew that Hixro was being close to releasing now. The way he parted his lips at times and the almost invisible twitches down his bare legs gave it away. He decided that they had had enough of excitement for one day and rubbed his thumb a bit harder against the head. The blonde pulled the leather strap he was holding pretty hard and came with the slightest of noises. Rei wiped off the little of the cum that landed on his hand on the inside of the blonde’s thigh. He had a strong desire to kiss the other right now, but he knew he couldn’t, so he squeezed a bit of the thigh as he pulled his hand from underneath the skirt.

The bus came to a stop again. This time Hixro pulled up his bag a bit more on his shoulder and let go of the leather strap. He turned and left the bus on unsteady legs as he was the one ignoring the other now. But, Rei couldn’t be happier as he noticed the slightest layer of sweat on the back of the blonde’s tall legs. He was suddenly smiling to himself. It felt so good to have that kind of impact on somebody else. And not anybody, it was Hixro. He watched the blonde walk away as the bus closed the doors again and he put his hand to his forehead. He wasn’t happy to have to get off a couple of blocks away from the blonde, but to make this look as innocent as possible they had to go through with the plan to the very end.

At last the bus pulled to the sideway for the last time. He got off and picked up his phone again.

“Turn the fucking vibrator off or I’ll kill you.” The blonde sounded tired and Rei couldn’t help but feel a bit weirded out at the sudden harsh tone. It had been so quiet on the bus and this was what the blonde had to break the silence with.

“I can’t when you’re hoarding the line.” This vibrator had been the best thing they had bought in a while since it could be activated by his phone, but he couldn’t do anything as long as Hixro was calling him. Rei heard the blonde close the door to what sounded like a car and turned the engine on.

“I’ll pick you up in three minutes, if the fucking thing isn’t turned off by then I’m going to drive right past you.”

“I’d turn it off if you’d let me turn it off.”

“Fine. Two minutes. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rei heard the abrupt way the blonde turned off the phone and decided that it was the best to let the taller have it his way this time. He found the app and turned the vibrator off. This wasn’t going to be over yet though. He’d make the blonde pay for the rude words later. And that was going to be a revenge even sweeter than this game had been.


End file.
